Dark Paradise
by nevershout
Summary: Darcy Delgado seems perfect. Untouchable. But everyone has their Achilles heel. For Darcy, that was Jason. She never truly got over him. Even after he left her for Polly, Jason Blossom remained as Darcy's entire world. So when Jason's murder comes to light, Darcy Delgado's seemingly perfect world comes crashing down. If only she'd helped him then, maybe things would be different...


In an empty manor not far from Thornhill, Darcy Delgado laid sprawled out upon her King sized mattress fast asleep. Red satin sheets and a pink fur throw rested below her small body. She was still in yesterday's clothes. Her makeup still intact, if not for the tear stains left by her mascara. She hadn't even bothered to remove her suede lined heels.

It had been another one of those nights. One of those nights where she was so distressed that only drinking could get her to sleep. Ever since her former flame, Jason Blossom, allegedly drowned on that fateful 4th of July, Darcy had many nights like that. Nights plagued by memories. Nights plagued by regret. Nights where a few glasses of her parents' finest wine were her only remedy.

Even once asleep, Darcy couldn't escape her thoughts of Jason. She found that she dreamt of him often. He appeared in her dreams regularly, as if to haunt her. In her current dream, Darcy was running through the gardens of Thornhill. Things seemed so pure and innocent. She and Cheryl were playing hide and seek with Jason, the way they once did as children. As the two ran giggling, hand in hand, searching for the perfect hiding place, they could hear Jason counting to one hundred in the background.

"Seventy, seventy five, eighty, eighty five.."

Cheryl let go of her hand and hid behind a large rose bush, but Darcy kept running as Jason neared the end of his counting.

"Ninety, ninety five, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come!"

By now Darcy had run to the end of the gardens still in search of the perfect spot. Before she had the chance to move any further, she heard a soft voice behind her say: "Found you."

Darcy spun around quickly to spot an eerie figure looming behind her. Tall. Fair skinned, with blue eyes, and wispy red hair. She recognized him instantly. It was Jason, except now he was different. Ghastly. His clothes were soiled and dripping with water. His once handsome face now showed signs of decay.

This was no longer a dream. No, it was a nightmare.

Jason's corpse like figure advanced towards her slowly, almost teasingly. Darcy wanted to run, but she couldn't get her body to move. It was like she was momentarily paralyzed in place. She could only watch in fear as Jason dragged his body in her direction. Slowly coming closer and closer, reaching out to her until finally his hand was only inches from her face. Just as Jason was about to touch her, the abrupt buzzing of her cellphone woke Darcy from her nightmare.

Startled, Darcy searched the sheets frantically for the device. It wasn't until the buzzing stopped that she was able to get ahold of her phone. Checking the screen, Darcy noticed that she had an array of missed messages, the most recent one being from her best friend, Cheryl Blossom.

"At Sweetwater. They found J.J." It read.

Without a second thought, Darcy jumped out of bed and stormed out of the manor. Not even caring about her current state of disarray, and before she could get the chance to read the next message Cheryl would send her:

"Don't come."

In her six inch heels, Darcy ran towards Sweetwater River. She didn't care if her feet would be sore or blister later. She just ran as fast as she could. Darcy wasn't sure how long she ran for until she could finally see the police cars and crowd that had formed along the River's edge. The Coopers stood nearest to her alongside the trees, talking amongst themselves. Across from them, facing the other direction, stood a tall figure, red hair, black suit. "Jason" she thought.

Darcy sprinted towards him frantically. "Jason!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm. But it wasn't him. It wasn't her Jason. Instead, Archie Andrews turned around, giving her a look that was a mixture of confusion and guilt.

"Darcy I-"

"Where is he!" Darcy interrupted harshly, cutting Archie off. He looked away and didn't answer. She tightened her grip on his arm. "Didn't you hear me! I sa-" And that's when she spotted Cheryl from the corner of her eye, staring at something in the distance. "Cheryl? Cheryl!" Darcy yelled making her way to her friend. "Cheryl what's-" Then she saw it. What her friend had been staring at so intently. In the distance, was a yellow body bag being escorted their way by policemen. Darcy wanted to run towards it. To clarify the grim thoughts that swam through her head, but just like in her nightmare, Darcy found herself paralyzed in place. As the policemen approached her, Darcy was able to get a glimpse of the corpse in the body bag. It was slightly unzipped at the top, enough to see the side of the corpse's face; Fair skin, blue eyes, and wispy red hair.

It was Jason. Her Jason.

That one glimpse was all it took for Darcy to realize that her true nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

 **A.N. First and foremost, thanks so much for checking out my fic. This is my first take at writing, so please bear with me. Also, a huge shoutout to siriussblackx for guiding me through this (thank you)!**

 **Feel free to visit my profile for info on other media. ;)**


End file.
